A next-generation mobile communications system supports machine-to-machine (M2M) that is also referred to as machine type communication (MTC). As predicted, a quantity of MTC devices connected to a network will reach 50 to 100 billion by 2020. This far exceeds a current connection quantity.
An enormous quantity of MTC devices exist in an M2M application. If a large quantity of MTC devices access a network and contend for network resources, new load is caused to the existing network. Currently, there is no suitable solution for these MTC devices to transmit data.